warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bramblestar Hacks Squirrelflight's Google Account
Dawn light filtered through the cracks in the warriors den as a flaming ginger she-cat opened her eyes. The den was completely empty. Looking around, she spots her laptop. Eyes lighting up, she quickly opens it up and goes to Google Plus. She had, like, 300 followers already, and she had to post some new pictures to her stream. Sighing as she had to type her email in again, with only 3 claws, the ginger she-cat typed in her email address and password. When the screen lit up, she gasped. Something was wrong. very wrong. Narrowing her eyes, she started muttering to herself. Running out of the den, she forgot to close her laptop. It was red, and these words flashed constantly. You do not have permission to access the account named "squirrel.flight@thunder_clan.com". Please contact your leader before preceding. This account is hacked. ~*~*~*~* Yawning, Bramblestar opened his eyes. Peering out of his den on High Ledge, he saw that the cats of ThunderClan were waiting in the clearing. And Squirrelflight was nowhere to be seen. She's probably sleepng again, hurting her eyes with her laptop when she stays awake using it at midnight. I hve to teach her some kind of lesson. Something that involves her computer. And, well, Bramblestar knew who to go to. After all, the Clans only had one coputer genius. That was Hollyleaf. Quickening his pace, Bramblestar nearly ran over to the pitch black she-cat wjo was standing near Jayfeather. "Hollyleaf? I have a question... and it's personal." he added when Jayfeather's blind blue eyes studied him intensely. Looking confused, Hollyleaf followed him into his den. "Okay... so what do you need?" "I need you to hack Squirrelflight's gmail account." *~*~*~*~*~* A gray tabby cat sat in a corner. Alone. A computer was in front of him, and the cat was laughing as he liked the posts from "friends" in the Clans. Squirrelflight ran up to him as he skipped over a photo of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar together disdainfully. "Ashfur." a voice sounded from behind him. Squirrelflight was standing there seething. Ashfur was alarmed. What have I done? Not like her Google Plus photo? Jeez,I'll go do that right now! He quickly went and liked her photo. Turning bck to her, he said, his voice trembling, "Is that better? Are you still mad, Squirrelflight?" "I'd like to know why you did that." she said, and Ashfur was more scared than ever before. ~*~*~*~* "Okay, so you do it like this?" Bramblestar asked. Squirrelflight still wasn't up, and Hollyleaf was really helping him out. It's good that ThunderClan has a computer genius. "No, like this. Here - let me show you." she added. Taking the laptop and placing it in front of her, Hollyleaf's paws moved fast, and in a few heartbeats, the screen was flashing blue. "There - is that better?" ''bramble.star@thunder_clan.com has successfully hacked the account of squirrel.flight@thunder_clan.com "Wow." Bramblestar breathed. "And she won't even know it's you." Hollyleaf said proudly. "That's good enough for me." Bramblestar answered. Suddenly, a shout was heard. Hollyleaf ran out of the den, Bramblestar following. There stood Squirrelflight shouting at a frightened Ashfur. ~*~*~*~* Category:Sea's Fanfictions